Robbing Peter to Pay Paul
by TheUnderStudy
Summary: Every lucky streak has to come to an end.  Edward Cullen's certainly has and it has left him indebted to Paul's underground poker games. With his life on the line, the perfect plan falls into his lap, robbing his boss Peter to pay Paul.


**A/N: This was my donation for Fandom for LLS. It was an idea that came to me from TheLyricalCutie. We were chatting and she said, "She is always robbing Peter to pay Paul." It's an old expression, but I couldn't stop the wheels from turning in my head. This 15,000 word monstrosity is the result. This is by far my most favorite one shot. Thanks to RobinsFF, stephlite, TheLyricalCutie, and SagaDevotee for looking this over for me.**

**Special shout out to Jasper's Woman who stayed up listening to me hem and haw about breaking this story up. I had already talked about it with Saga, but I was still unclear. I like this as a one shot, so it's a one shot! No breaking up this party lol!**

**All things Twilight are the property and ownership of S. Meyers. I make no money from my obsession.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Every lucky streak has to come to an end. Edward Cullen's certainly has and it has left him indebted to Paul's underground poker games. With his life on the line, the perfect plan falls into his lap, robbing his boss Peter to pay Paul.<strong>

**Robbing Peter to Pay Paul**

**Edward POV**

Friday night is usually a fun time for a lot of people – dating, movies, or maybe even a football game. Chicago was no different. For me, it was something a little bit more exciting and thrilling. Everything seemed to be going okay, but nothing good ever stays. That's why on this Friday night, I was crawling down an alley, trying to pick myself up from the muck.

A boot connected to my stomach. I could hear my girlfriend Alice screaming at them to stop. The goons had already broken my nose and I was sure my jaw would be bruised. My eye wasn't looking much better. Quil and Embry had been making me into a human piñata for the last ten minutes. Apparently, the two goons were instructed to leave me with some parting words. It was evident that I did not speak their language.

Embry gave me one last kick to the ribs, thankfully stopping after a warning from Quil. They wanted to make sure I was able bodied enough to do what I needed. I definitely couldn't do it if I was in the hospital. But I didn't think that would stop these fuckers from coming after me when my time ran out.

I was a man down on his luck.

Alice rushed over to my side and helped me up. I winced as she gripped my side, but I knew she was only trying to help. She was a hot little thing I had met a few months ago. She had stuck by my side when things started to get shitty. She wasn't with me for the money or the danger. My little Alice liked me all by myself. She was five foot even, long, lustrous black hair and a mouth any sailor would love. She was the perfect woman to have on my arm.

We made our way to the street and Alice hailed a cab. She sat me on the seat, closed the door, and ran to the other side to get in. I slumped against the seat and prayed we would not hit any bumps along the way. She gave the driver my address and held me till we arrived. Twenty minutes later I was in bed and sufficiently nursed. Alice wrapped my chest and gave me an ice pack for my face. This was going to make for interesting conversation on Monday. I knew my colleagues were going to wonder what the hell happened. I just hoped that my boss didn't decide to make an appearance. I could do without his disapproving glare.

As I laid there aching, I wondered where it all went wrong. This past year had been great. It started out fairly tragic, but I wasn't a fucking pussy. A lot had happened to me before I had even met Alice, as much a godsend as she has been; I have been busting my ass by myself for some time. My mind started to go over my rise to awesomeness and I tried to smile, but my busted lip wouldn't allow it.

**~ The Rise of Edward Cullen – 1 year ago ~**

I worked for a top notch technology firm, IDealTech. They were leading the industry at every turn. I should know, my father Carlisle Cullen helped to start the company. I should have taken his spot in the company, but I was told I was too young and didn't have the credentials. That was all bull shit. I had followed in my father's footsteps and went to M.I.T. I received my degree in Computer Science and started working. I felt that my degree and the school I attended were credentials enough. No, I didn't graduate at the top of the class like my father or received all A's in all my subjects. I was still great at my job and I knew the ins and outs of this company. I was IDealTech. Young. Promising. Strong. They just didn't appreciate what I had to offer. Soon enough I was going to show them what I was worth. I just had to figure out how.

I had started out as a fucking paper pusher on the first floor. Then my father carved a few paths for me and I slowly rose in the company over the years. I knew this year was going to be different. My father had told me at his New Year's party that he was developing something new; it was going to be big. I was now Assistant Director of Programming. I would be hands deep in this project when it started. This was going to be my way to my father's seat. I wasn't expecting him to die a few months later.

That was three months ago. I buried my father on a sunny day in March. It was fitting for him, as he was always so damn happy. I tried not to get too down. He was a cool fucker, but he'd had his time. However, during the reading of his will, I found out he left very little to me. It was all left to his young wife, Isabella. He was not an old man, but I had told him that fucking a woman half his age was either going to make his dick fall off or kill him. The charming bastard had a heart attack right in the middle of getting off. I couldn't complain really. When I die, that's the way I'd wanna go.

He left me a few investments, but I was hoping he would leave me his shares in IDealTech. There were some changes that needed to be done around there and I was ready to make them happen. I wasn't so lucky. He gave all the shares back to his partner, Peter Whitlock. He had met my father while in college and he latched on like the fucking leech he is. Peter was a pretty boy with hopes of making money the easy way, using someone else. Of course, that poor sap was my dad. Whenever I told my dad he should break way from Peter, he said he could never do that to his best friend. Friends and business never mix, but of course my dad said he and Peter were above that.

I couldn't understand how my father could betray me like that, giving it all to Peter. Had I not shown him I was fucking worth it? I was stuck in this fucking cube and knew I was destined for that corner office with a view. That asshat Peter knew jack shit. He was only the face of the organization, my father was the brains. This company was going to go under one day and I wasn't about to let that happen to my father's dreams. But as with all things, it took money to make changes happen.

At first, I tried asking Peter for a raise. He laughed in my face and told me to bring a new, marketable program to the table within a week and he would give me a raise. Idea after idea was shot down and I felt like Peter was just out to fuck with me. I didn't see him coming up with anything new. By the end of the week, I had nothing. Peter announced that we would be launching a new security program. We would be testing our systems first.

I was beyond pissed. I had a similar idea to the one we were launching, but received no credit for it. I had seen some of the plans that my father was working on and figure it was the new project he had mentioned. Yet there was something missing, and I created a program that could connect it. Now my father could see the whole picture, whereas I could see only certain aspects at a time. Still, it was my ideas that would make my father's work. I didn't care if he had already showed Peter or not. I stormed Peter's office at the end of the day and demanded to get credit and patents. Of course he said my idea wasn't even remotely close to what my dad was doing. I was livid.

Peter pushed me down in the chair and showed me my father's plans and the program he was working on. I was way off and my little program wasn't anywhere near related to what Peter had announced. It just felt a little odd that this happened so soon after my presentation.

"Well, I will admit your program was beneficial in creating some of the firewalls. However, you know that anything that is created at IDealTech is the property of IDealTech. As warranted, you will get your raise and project bonus. But that's all Edward. That is what is fair," Peter said.

I was furious and jumped from my chair so fast it fell back. I stormed out his office, slamming his door as hard as I could. That bastard was going to pay.

I was pissed beyond compare when I left work and couldn't even calm down enough to drive. I just let my angry feet take me wherever. I needed something to do and was outraged by my constant bad luck. I didn't realize that I was walking through downtown until I heard loud laughter and the slamming of a door. I looked down an alleyway and saw two big guys guarding a door.

This could be dangerous. This could be fun.

I went to the door and they patted me down and asked my name. I told them and one of the guys went in and came out with another guy. He introduced himself to me as Paul Lahote. He had heard about the passing of my very rich father. I rolled my eyes. Everyone knew Carlisle Cullen, especially after the knowledge of his millions was splattered all over the television.

"What is it that goes on here?" I asked.

"Money. That's what goes on here," Paul said to me.

"How much?"

"Ten thousand gets you in. Lose or win as much as you can," Paul smirked.

I had no idea what was going on, but the possibility of winning some money was all I needed. Paul told me that he needed the cash, a card that had that amount, or verification from my bank accounts. I made good money, but nothing like that. Then I remembered I had cashed out some of my investments from Carlisle. I had at least twelve grand in the bank. He stood outside while I verified the information. Paul then clamped me on my shoulder roughly with his hand and brought me inside the building.

I couldn't see anything but darkness. Then Paul opened another door and I was blinded by lights. There were wall to wall tables: poker, blackjack, craps. I smiled as I realized I could definitely win some big money here. Soon enough I could be buying Peter right out of the company and he would not know what hit him.

The poker table was calling me. I had the unique sense of telling when someone was bluffing or not. It helped me take the money of a lot of those geeky fuckers at M.I.T. I knew I could double my ten grand before the night was over. Paul told me to join in where a game was starting and abide by the rules of the table. I handed over my bank card and he gave me my chips. I made my way over to a table with a man with shades on and what I could only describe as a pornstache; it was brown and wiggly. He huffed as I sat down. Next to him was a woman that looked like Tammy Faye Bakker. Her long, golden blonde hair sat on top her head like giant mushroom. Swaying from side to side was the last person at the table. He looked to already be two sheets to the wind. This looked like a great place to start, if any.

By the end of the hand, the drunk folded by the first bid. Well, we assumed he folded because he had passed out and fell out his chair. Mr. Shades was next to go. I knew he had nothing good in his hands. He may have thought his cool shades were keeping me from guessing what was up, but he kept twitching his mustache. That was his tell and a dead giveaway. I was really shocked that the Beauty Queen was still in the game. She was a good player and also very flirtatious, and I willingly used that to my advantage. I acted like I was interested in her fake D cups and she ate it up. I had three of a kind – Kings. There was no way she could beat me based on what I had already seen dealt. I was right of course, and I sent her packing; broke and crying her eyes out.

After that night, I kept coming back for more. It became a little more for the adventurous side than it was on the need for money. I was kicking ass and not giving a shit about names. I could tell that Paul was getting mighty pissed with me as well. I had been here every night for a month and had already won over a hundred thousand. In five months time, I could have half a million. Paul couldn't touch me. People had started putting up more money to play against me. They wanted to take out Cullen, but I proved them wrong. I'd take these fucking loser's money. They shouldn't come here anyway if they didn't want to lose their damn money.

Five months in, Paul was on my ass to give the house a bigger cut. I told him to fuck off. There was no way in hell I was going to give him any share of the money I earned. Jenks knew what I was up to as well. Hell, he was my lawyer and tracked all my financials. He was going to notice all the fucking cash coming in and out. So if something happened to me, this little paradise of Paul's was going to go under. He bristled at my threat, grabbing me and slamming me against the wall. I thought he was going to off me right then. I had heard that nobody fucked with Paul when it came to money, but this money was mine.

He let me go with the encouragement of his goons. His jacket had opened and I saw a gun resting at his side in a leather holster. He followed the line of my glare and told me he'd off me quickly. I told him if he wanted to add murder to the list of charges, to go for it. His glare intensified, but he let me go. I simply smiled at him and left early for the night.

I should have known things were going to turn to shit the following day. At work, Peter was on me to get some coding done for stage two of the new security system. It wasn't even my job to do it, but he dangled a promotion in my face. I tackled it the best I could and even threatened Jane Voltaire in the Coding Department to help me. I knew all about the website she had; two-timing husbands and the fucking unwanted watched her pleasure herself. I'd post that shit on every computer in this office. She was such a fucking pushover, and had wanted my fat cock for a while. She even told me that I was the inspiration behind her shows. I suppressed the eye-roll and we got the project done.

All the stress from working had me feeling uneasy. I needed to get off and I knew Jane was willing. I did her good in the copy room. Poor Jane was so close, but I finished and pulled out of her. I threw away the condom, slapped her on the ass, and told her thanks for the fuck. She was blubbering about getting hers. Well, she should have got off before I did. I had a card game to get to.

As I was leaving, Peter was heading my way and I wasn't in the mood for bullshit, so unless he was coming to sing my fucking praises, I didn't want to hear it.

"Edward, a minute of your time," he said nicely and I was wondering what the fuck he wanted.

"What? Some of us do have a life," I replied and noticed the stern look of "You're a disappointment" come across his face.

"When was the last time you have been to your father's house?"

"Not since the funeral," I said, shrugging my shoulders and finished packing my bag.

"Don't you think you should go there and see if all is well?" Peter asked with one eyebrow raised.

"What the fuck for? I have no obligations to go there anymore."

I knew what he was getting at, but I didn't give a shit about anyone but Edward Cullen.

"Your father would...,"

"My father would what? Want me to? Well, good thing he isn't here to tell me that."

I grabbed the last of my things and walked away. Peter's parting words hung over me like a bad stench.

"He's not here to protect you anymore, Edward."

By the time I got to Paul's, I was itching for a good game. Peter had gotten under my skin and I was going to need some industrial size bleach to get him off. I began looking around for the Beauty Queen. She was the only one that still kept coming back and kept my skills on point. She may have even won a hand or two, but I always kicked her ass. I sat down at an empty table where Mike, my favorite dealer, was setting up.

"Hey Mike," I greeted him.

I began looking around the room for the second reason I liked coming to Paul's. I was all about the waitress and the foxy Heidi had caught my eye. I was a single man at the time and didn't mind appreciating the female form. She definitely had a form I could appreciate, but wasn't worth breaking the rules over. Paul told the girls that they weren't allowed to date the customers outside his business. He said it was a security issue; the secret could end up getting out if the couples ever got on the outs. I could understand at the time, but who knew what the future would bring.

Heidi came over with my drink and I slapped her on the ass. She giggled and asked for another. I couldn't resist slapping it again and watching it shake. I could tell I was becoming a butt man. I had appreciated Heidi's twice before in the bathroom. It wasn't against the rules to hookup at Paul's. It just wasn't encouraged outside of it. Heidi never lingered or thought we were a couple. For that I was grateful.

Heidi walked away with an extra sway to her hips and I chuckled at her antics.

"What's going on, Edward? Ready to win some money today?" Mike said, bringing me back to the task at hand.

"You know it. Where's the Beauty Queen?"

"Didn't you hear?" Mike asked and then leaned over the table some, looking around the room. "She owed Paul money and couldn't pay up."

My eyebrows shot to the top of my head. Paul must have killed her. He killed her. Shit!

"Did he like make it seem like an accident or something?" I was curious. I knew this was some underground type shit, but I didn't want to be implicated in murder. I am too cute for prison.

"No, she lucked out. He has her trickin' over on Green Lake Way, by the Whitehorse Inn."

Three other guys joined our table and Mike straightened up, stating the rules of the game. I was still thinking about the Beauty Queen. Being tricked out was apparently lucky. I didn't know who I felt worse for, her or the poor schmuck that gets to fuck her. Mike began to deal the cards and I tried to focus on the game. My head was spinning with the implications of what could happen to me. The more I thought about it, the more I calmed down. There was nothing to worry about for a guy like me. I had a lot of fucking money and there was no way I was going to lose it.

As the game started, I focused on the guys playing me. One couldn't get the smile off his fucking face. I couldn't understand what he was smiling about. I assumed it was his "good hand." The other guy kept sighing every time he got a card or when someone bid. The last guy was sweating before the game even got started. Seriously? I didn't understand, but my gut was telling me to fold now. But my hand was good and I was not going down to these punks.

Well, I did go down. Hard. I lost $150,000 dollars to Mr. Smiley himself. I wanted to crush his fucking skull. Heidi came over and sat in his lap, giving him a body shot. Those used to be my body shots. She asked him if he wanted another and he replied with a smiley, "Sure, sure." I couldn't take it anymore and stormed out.

I didn't come back for a week. I was feening for a card game and the online poker sites weren't generating the same amount of cash. The thrill was pretty low as well. I wasn't one of those gambling junkies, but I had gotten used to the routine of my day: wake up, slave for Peter, grab some dinner, and win some money. That's all it was. Once my regular routine was back in place, all would be well.

My first week back, I lost another hundred thousand. I took another week to cool down. By the end of that sixth month, I had lost it all. My investments had been liquidated and I was sitting on a walloping $2,374 dollars. I needed ten grand to get in and was eight short. I knew that Paul was a stickler for having the money. I began to think of all the possible ways I could get money. The first solution that popped in my head, I attacked it head on. It should work, right? When the sun appeared in the sky the following Saturday morning, I was up and out of bed heading to Plan A. Peter had been bugging me to come by anyway.

I gently knocked on the door of the massive home. There was no answer, but I could hear music. I tried the doorknob and rolled my eyes when it opened. A wandering thought entered my mind about just stealing a few things, since it was unsecured around here. I chuckled at my thoughts and made my way further in. I heard the haunting sounds of strings being called to mourn. I tried desperately to not let its desolate notes sink into me. I followed the sounds to the music room and found my stepmother, Isabella, easing her bow over her cello. She was playing "Sparrow" by Adam Hurst. It made me feel like I had lost my father all over again. I may have disliked quite a few things he had done when he passed, but he was my father. He was all the family I had.

I took off my jacket and laid it gently on the piano bench. It was my father's piano. He taught me how to play and I excelled at it; far better than he ever was. I ran my fingers over it in reverence and sat down woefully. I closed my eyes and let my fingers join in with Isabella's somber piece. She did not skip a beat, if anything, she played with more passion. I could not help but to join her. As the piece ended, and the final note was played, a lone tear fell down my cheek. That was all Carlisle would get. No more grieving.

"Edward, I have not seen you since the memorial service," she spoke, her voice broken and weak.

"I have been busy," I replied.

"For six months? I hardly doubt that."

"Look, I am in need of some money. I want you to fill that need," I said with a smirk.

Isabella sighed and stood up from her chair. She was a bit chubbier than usual and I wondered if she let the grief get to her. Stress eating ruined the abs. Didn't she know this?

"You have a job and Carlisle left you plenty of investments," she said, sighing heavily as she loaded her cello back in its case.

"Carlisle left you twenty-five million, three houses, one boat…"

"And two babies. Two babies Edward. I have to think of them and I am not about to have you come in and take from them. How could you have gone through all your investments so quickly?" She pleaded, rubbing circles over her stomach.

She was pregnant. I was being replaced. Not once, but twice.

"What the fuck would babies need with all of that?"

"They wouldn't need all of it, but I know you. You would be back sooner than you spent it, asking for more. So, I'm still saying no, Edward."

"All I need is eight grand."

"Why not just ask Peter for an advancement or a raise or something," she said waving her hands.

"I'm not asking Peter for shit. He'd just dick me around like he's been doing."

"Peter is a nice guy, Edward. He's been here for me when my supposed family wasn't," she said, glaring at me.

"He doesn't have enough women to fill his bed. Are those kids even my father's?"

Isabella gasped and stepped away from me. Her eyes filled with tears and I sighed. One thing I couldn't stand more than being broke was crying bitches.

"I'm sorry okay. I just really need this money. Will you loan it to me?" I asked again.

"No. Now you should go, find a second job or something to get that eight grand," she said ushering me to the door.

_I will not hit a pregnant woman. I will not hit a pregnant woman. I will not hit a pregnant woman._

I calmed again and pulled out all stops.

"Bells, c'mon. Carlisle would want you to," I begged.

Isabella gasped again and I wondered if she was going to give herself breathing issues. Her small hand flew over her mouth and this time the tears in her eyes spilled over. My father called her Bells. He said her voice was as melodic as chimes. He was a romantic fool. It was low, but I was desperate. I looked up into her eyes and gone was the crying woman. She was flushed red and her eyes would set me aflame if they could.

"You may have never had a mother, but you had a father that raised you better than the idiot standing before me."

She pushed me out the door and slammed the door in my face.

"So, that's a no then?" I asked loud enough for her to hear me.

The sounds of locks clicking and sliding into place gave me my affirmation. I walked back to my Mercedes SLR McLaren and rubbed her gently. I could be in the poor house, living under a bridge, but I would never get rid of my baby. She was Carlisle's gift to before he passed. At the time, he thought that buying me a car would ease me into the idea of him and Isabella finally getting married. They were together ever since she was eighteen and had stayed together for ten years. That was a long time to be with one woman.

It didn't matter to me why he was giving me the car; it was going to be mine. This silver beauty was my precious.

I got into my car without a look back at my old home and drove off. I needed a Plan B.

Monday morning had arrived and I had gone back to work, plotting money possibilities instead of programming. Sitting inside my cube, I tried to think of another way to get the money. I was going through scratch card after scratch card. All I had won so far was five bucks and another scratch card. I decided to get back to my newest coding assignment, wondering if I had burned my bridge with Jane or not. That was not my cup of tea and that fucker, Peter, knew that. I sent a text instead to a buddy of mine, Aro, who worked at our rival company. After telling him where I was stuck, Plan B formed in my brain.

Sell the new security system idea.

It was mine and I had a right to it, no matter what Peter had said. Aro was all too eager to get to know the insides out of the system. I told his ass that the shit wasn't free.

"Down on luck Sullen Cullen?" He asked.

I hated that fucking nickname. I hated not getting my way and whenever I didn't, you sure knew I wasn't pleased.

"This shit will not be cheap, bitch," I replied.

"I could go to jail for this man. You don't get a dime till it passes inspection from the higher ups."

"I want ten off the top."

"You get five, after I have seen the specs." Aro was a major negotiator. He should have been a lawyer.

"Eight and I will even give you the programming."

Aro laughed at me and called me desperate, but he reluctantly agreed. He had heard enough from the coding, he had helped me with, to know the program was awesome. It was all my idea, so of course it was awesome. We made plans to meet up that evening for the exchange. I wanted to be at Paul's soon after. I needed to make my money back.

The meeting with Aro went smoothly. I was able to get the majority of the specs and programming from the office. Nobody secured their fucking computers anymore at work. Idiots. It was very easy to go up to a desk, download what I needed, and leave before I was noticed. Aro gave me the cash I needed and left the alleyway we had met in. I couldn't get to Paul's fast enough.

That night I was on a hot streak. I won ninety thousand by the time the place closed out. My special little gift was back and Mr. Smiley wasn't there that night. Paul was shocked to see me and I wondered briefly if he was the ones that brought the newbies in. He told me he thought my pockets were all dried up. I told him that the Widow Cullen was very lonely. Paul just gave me a smirk and told me that I was welcome to come spend her money anytime. He didn't need to know that I just sold the new security program to Peter's rivals. All he needed to know was that my money wouldn't be ending.

Late afternoon at my office the following day was utter chaos. Peter came in and called a massive staff meeting. I guessed what it would be about, but it was completely and utterly fast. I expected to have a little bit more time to prepare my…poker face. Snort. Peter's face was red as he spewed off shit about loyalty and trust. He told us that our rivals announced that they would be releasing a similar security program to ours. He had spent the better part of his morning analyzing it, getting the lawyers to see if it went against our patents. Of course they didn't. Aro knew everything, so he could navigate and re-create, keeping his company from crossing over rules and regulations.

What happened next shocked the shit outta me. Peter started calling out names: Jensen, Stanley, Marks, Crowley, and Voltaire. Jane gasped as she heard her name called. The way Peter was spitting fire, you knew what was coming. The axe. They all got fired and it was like watching a train wreck. They were all the ones whose computers I had used to get the data from. There was no way in hell I would have used my own. Poor Jane. She has a great career on her back, if she couldn't find work.

Security escorted them to their desk to clear out their things and the rest of us were dismissed. I felt eyes on me and looked up to see Peter's heavy stare. I gave him my "what the fuck" face and he sighed, running a hand over his face. He turned on his heel and walked away. That's what I fucking thought! The prick had nothing on me and no way to know I was involved.

I sent a text to Aro wishing him congratulations and told him I wanted the rest of my money. He never replied to my fucking text. I blew up his phone and finally made my way to his apartment on the east side of town. I hated it over here, bunch of fucking bums and shit. I was banging on his door when he finally decided to open it. There were boxes everywhere and a couple of hot bitches sitting around the room. He tried to close the door in my face, but I stuck my foot in the door and pressed it back open. He pushed me out of his apartment when I started yelling.

"I want my money," I growled at him.

"What money, Cullen?" He replied, smirking at me.

"You know what money. You give me what you owe me."

"I'm sorry Edward, but I don't know what you mean. If you don't leave, I will call the police."

Was he serious? Apparently he was kidding as he whipped out his cell phone.

"You can't do this to me. Do you know who I am?" I yelled again.

"You're nobody. And what are you going to do? Tell on me. You'll just implicate yourself in the process and be sitting next to me, in jail. Goodnight, Edward," he said, walking back into his apartment and slamming the door shut.

I screamed out a loud "Fuck" and retreated back to my car. I drove off like a bat outta hell, wondering if I could get away with murdering him…slowly. I quickly shook my head from the ideas that began to play over in my head and tried to calm down. I went to the only place that gave me a high.

Paul closed the tables down after a great night from me, but I knew he was wishing he could strangle the shit outta me. I was back up over a hundred, but I needed more. I went back the next night and noticed that there was a new girl waitressing with Heidi. She was short, but cute. Her long black hair was clipped to the side, letting it fall over her shoulder and down her chest. I was staring at her hard and she must have felt it because she looked up at me and glared.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" She yelled and I was completely thrown off.

"You."

"Well stop it. It's fucking creepy," she said while cleaning off a table.

"Only if you stop being beautiful." I turned on the Cullen charm and smiled her way.

Chicks loved that shit and there was no denying me. By the end of the night, her mouth was balls deep on my dick, humming my praises. I had never had a blow job this good. Her little mouth was phenomenal and I did a mental raise the roof that she had no gag reflex. I wasn't some twelve inch monster, but I was enough to make a less proficient woman upchuck all over my dick; happened with that skank Stanley in marketing. Thankfully Alice was a pro and I thanked every deity known to man when I came down her throat. After that, I said 'fuck you' to Paul's rules and asked Alice to meet me at my place. She was all too eager to do so.

The sex was even more fantastic. Her sweet little pussy fit me like glove. Alice was flexible, like, she needed to be in a circus flexible. However she was bended, I fucked her within an inch of her life. My little greedy vixen had the energy of ten women. I had always bragged about my stamina, but I admit that she had me beat that night. I went through a whole box of condoms before we collapsed on each other in a set of naked limbs and bed sheets. It was also the first night a girl ever slept over at my place. I chalked it up to the fact that it was already morning, so she wouldn't be sleeping over. It would just be a nice nap.

My schedule totally changed to waking up, slave for Peter, dinner and a quickie with Alice, win some fucking money at Paul's, and fucking Alice within an inch of her life. She was insatiable and I have to admit, I was too. Alice didn't fucking hover. It was like she knew what I needed and what I wanted. She anticipated every need. She never turned me down for sex and didn't find the need to incessantly chatter about shit I didn't care about. What I liked about her the most, she liked me for me. There were no pretenses with her. I could trip an old lady and she would shrug and say, "That bitty probably had it coming." If I were to get my company from Peter, I would totally marry Alice. I'd make her sign a pre-nup, but I'd marry her.

Things were going great and I was getting my money back slowly, but surely. Then one night I lost it all. Mr. Smiley was back and I tensed as he set down at my table. I was about to get up, but Alice came behind me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I immediately relaxed and put my game face on. Alice brought me a drink and ignored Mr. Smiley as he asked her for one as well. She told him to get his own. I couldn't help but smile back at the fucker.

"Feisty thing, that one," he said, leering over my woman.

"That's why she's mine," I snarled at him.

His head turned to mine so fast his neck popped. He looked back at her and then to me. A twisted smile appeared on his face and it creeped me the fuck out.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to take your money then."

A month later, all the money I had won, was gone. I needed the cash to play. This was my only way to make money quickly and kick Peter out. I knew Alice didn't have it. Her job at Paul's was all she had. I thought back to the Beauty Queen. Mike told me that she had borrowed against the house. I could do that. Paul thought I had Carlisle's millions. I could easily tell him that it was tied up in investments. It took time to unravel that shit.

I went to Paul to ask for twenty-five grand, ten to get in and fifteen to use for the games. The fucker pulled out a god-damn contract. I laughed at him and began to read it anyway. This fucker could take my precious car, every fucking paycheck… FUCK! He could break my legs and it would be legally binding. I gulped and looked up at him.

Means to an end, Edward. Man the fuck up.

So I pulled up my big boy boxers and signed the fucking papers. I won some that night, but basically broke even. The next night I borrowed again from the house for fifty grand. Paul asked how my investments were going. I told him my lawyer was working on it. The bastard added another addendum to the already fucked up contract stating the additional costs I borrowed. I looked at him shocked he had all this stuff."

"I know how to screw people Edward and I learned the hard way about people screwing me. I get my fucking money," Paul said menacingly.

I believed him, but I hoped I would never find out.

That night wasn't so good either, so I took a break from the tables for the rest of the week. Alice came by my place saying Paul was curious as to when I would be back with his money. I didn't like him sending her to be his fucking messenger. I told her to quit, but she refused. I told her that I'd take care of her and she laughed and asked with what.

"I'm not with you for the money Edward. If Paul was smart, he would know that your daddy's wife and you are not the best of friends. It was in the news that you had not been around the Cullen Estate since your dad died. They even knew it was because of the money he left her and not you. I know you went to see her. She never gave you money did she?" Alice was so damn intuitive.

I was caught and nervous, but I knew I could trust Alice. Maybe two devious fucking minds were better than one. So I spilled and told her everything, from Carlisle's death, step-mommy and the replacements, Aro, and being fucking broke. When I was done, she was staring at me with her mouth opened wide. She finally closed it and sighed.

"You are so fucked," she said and I snorted. "But there's a solution. Big game next month. Paul will have to give you credit to play."

I had $11,000 left from the last time I played. I could buy in, but she was right. I would have to go to Paul again. I fell back on my sofa and stared at the ceiling. Alice came over and straddled my lap. She began to kiss down my neck, running her itty bitty hands under my shirt. I gave into the feel of her rocking against my hardness and lost myself in the moment. I was rougher than usual with Alice that night. I held her down by her neck on the sofa as I fucked her from behind. When she came, I pulled out and bit her cute little ass. She moaned and pushed back to me. She was a kinky bitch. I loved that about her.

I ended up taking Alice on every flat, bumpy, crooked, ridged surface all over the condo. She never complained and I even saw her rubbing her bruises reverently in between our fucking. Oh we were definitely going to have to explore that. We never made it to the bed. I was spent after taking her on the floor over the threshold of my bedroom. That frame was mighty sturdy. I got up and lifted a passed out Alice from the floor. I put her into bed and drifted to sleep as well. I dreamed of money raining from the sky while Paul lay dead at my feet. Peter was a bum begging me for some spare change. My Alice was dressed impeccably and telling Isabella her babies got her genes because they were ugly. I woke up to a smile on my face and Alice sucking on my dick.

A month later, I had signed another addendum to Paul. This was a high stakes game and I had to put up the keys to my McLaren. It was worth $430,000, even with the twenty-four thousand miles on it. I was nervous as fuck. I didn't want to lose my car. I borrowed another hundred grand on top of that. I was going to walk out of here with my girl, my car, and a million dollars. I felt it in my gut.

I sat down at the table and was playing against some fuckers I didn't know. Their bodies told me everything I needed. They were no match for me and I easily wiped them out. The next round was similar and I wondered where they found these dumb fucks. It was all too easy and I began to worry. I looked around the room and my eyes locked with Alice. She smiled and gave me a cheesy thumbs up and I laughed. Apparently my other players at the table didn't appreciate my outburst or my distraction. They weren't talking much when I spanked their asses.

There was another embarrassing round where I kicked some elderly degenerates. The next round was the qualifying round for the final. There were four tables. The winner from each table would go into the finals. I was at one; the Queen was back and I was shocked to see her. Hadn't she learned enough from last time? Mr. Shades with his fucking mustache and Mr. Smiley finished out the rest. I knew this was going to be my "competition." They were the ones that gave me the hardest amount of grief.

I won at my table and sat back and watched the others. One by one people folded, some cried and screamed like fucking babies. It was pathetic. That would not be me. Like I had thought, my competitors all won their tables and we waited for the final round to start. Alice bounced over to me and kissed me for luck. I was going to need it with these four. My nerves were still overcoming me, so I took Alice out back in the alley and fucked her like a five dollar whore.

We came back in disheveled, but I was fucking grinning. I had this in the bag.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that you shouldn't fuck before the big game?" Mr. Smiley said.

"Fuck you!"

"I think your girl already did that."

He walked off and I was about punch his face in. Alice stopped me and said I had work to do. I saw Mike setting up the table for the final round. It was time.

The final round started and it was a little tougher. We were playing Seven-Card Stud and the rules were going to be more constricting and annoying. But I wasn't a pussy. There are seven cards that are dealt in total throughout the game. Two cards are dealt face down and one face up. The player with the lowest showing card pays first and the betting proceeds from there. There are several rounds of betting and more cards being dealt. My favorite part is the showdown. It's after the last card is dealt and we need to make the best five card poker hand we can make out of the five cards.

As we played, the ante's were low. A few thousand here, a few thousand there. Eventually, the Beauty Queen folded and bowed out. She left the table broke, but she was smiling. She left, exchanging kisses on the cheek with Paul before leaving. What the fuck was that about? No way would I be speaking to him after pimping me out.

We got back to the game and the second face-up card was dealt. This time it was Mr. Shades that folded when I raised the bid a little too high for his taste. He stormed out, flipping a table in the process. Paul sent his two big goons, Embry and Quil out behind him. I didn't want to be in that conversation. I turned back around and was face to face with Mr. Smiles.

"Mr. Black, Mr. Cullen. Welcome to the final round," Mike said with a huge ass grin.

What did he think this was, Vegas? My McLaren was on the line Mike. I simply nodded as did Mr. Black, and of course he was all smiles.

We checked and called all over the place till we closed the last betting round. So there was nothing left but the showdown. I had bet every last cent that I had. This was it. I just knew Jake had nothing. I watched all the cards used. There was no way he had anything better than what I had. I had a nine of hearts, a five of diamonds, a king of hearts, a king of clubs, a three of spades, and a five of spades. I played the two kings, two nines, and the five of diamonds. Mr. Black sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. Mike asked him to reveal his hand. He placed it down on the table, one at a time.

Ace of Diamonds

Kind of Diamonds

Queen of Spades

The Jack of Clubs

The Ten of Hearts

Motherfucker! An Ace-High Straight

I lost. I fucking lost the damn game. I felt Alice touch me, but I shoved her off. I lost everything and I owed Paul: twenty-five grand, fifty grand, one hundred… SHIT! I owed him $175,000 dollars. FUCK! I lost my god damn car.

"So Edward, how about those investments," Paul said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"You'll get your fucking money," I growled at him.

As soon as I leave the fucking country, you'll get a big fuck you.

"You have a week, Edward. And I want $200,000 in my hand by midnight a week from today," Paul spoke in a calm, even voice.

Was he nuts! I didn't have that type of money.

"Or you'll what. You'll kill me? Then you don't get your fucking money," I yelled at him.

"Yes, I'll certainly kill you. And Alice. And Isabella. Did you know it's a boy and a girl? Lovely ultrasound pic she has above the fireplace."

He'd been in my father's home? Now I didn't like that fucking greedy bitch Isabella, but I didn't want her or the babies dead. I launched myself at him, grabbing his jacket to push him into the wall behind. I was stopped by Paul's fucking goons.

"Embry. Quil. Help Mr. Cullen to fully comprehend our arrangement," Paul spoke, dusting off his suit. "Make sure you pay your debts, Eddie. I'm not the only one you should be worried about."

I glared at him and I heard Alice whimper. I didn't have time to think about what his last comment meant. Quil had tightened his hold on my arm and Embry had twisted the other behind my back. I tried to fight back, but those fuckers were huge. And this was where I was, stuck in my bed, bloodied, bruised and broken. This was not how I planned to spend my Friday night.

**~ Currently in Edward's Bed ~**

That was how I ended up being picked up out of the dirt of that alley. It was now time for Plan C. Whatever the fuck that was.

The sun began to peek through my windows and I groaned as I tried to move. For one brief second it felt like I hadn't been beaten within an inch of my life last night. It was fleeting and I groaned again, adjusting myself in my bed. My mind was telling me to run, just run and forget all this bullshit. However, bitches and two unborn minions were holding me back. I was not developing a conscience, but I really didn't feel like having someone's blood on my hands. That shit was hard to get out.

A week. I had one week to get Paul his fucking money or he'd kill me, my girl, and my bitch of a stepmother. I needed to get to work, but I couldn't find it within my body to move. I heard my door creak open and the sexiest sight – that I could see out my good eye – appeared before me. Alice was wearing just my apron and had made me toast and coffee. Thank God someone out there gave a shit about me. I was in no position to thank her properly, but I would…soon. She had even brought me the paper and I noticed that it was Sunday.

What the fuck?

I asked Alice how long I was out. She told me I was completely passed out all day yesterday. It explained why I was up at the ass-clock of the morning. I thanked her for the food and sighed. She was looking at me with those wondering eyes.

"What now?" Alice asked, as I ate the small breakfast.

"What do you think I should do? Nothing I have thought of has worked," I said, sighing heavily.

Alice took a moment to think and then an evil smirk came over her face. I knew I was already going to love this plan. Someone was going to get screwed over.

"Call Isabella and beg the rotund heifer for the money. What's two hundred thousand between family?" She said, shrugging her small shoulders.

Oh Alice, so naive. I had tried several times to call Isabella and talk to her. She wasn't accepting my calls. It probably won't help that I had already left several messages calling her a bitch and a gold digging whore. That earned me several "you're a fuck-up" arguments with Peter. Apparently, he had become the sole caretaker of my father's wife and said my actions were causing her and the babies' unneeded stress. Well if she gave me the money, none of us would be stressed.

I was not in the mood to deal with Isabella again. That was not an option. Edward Anthony Cullen does not fucking beg. Not for anyone or anything. Then again if I told Isabella that her life was on the line, would she cough up the cash? I shook my head, bringing my hand up to grip my hair. Moving was a mistake. I hissed as the pain in my ribs shot through me. Alice dashed up to get me some pain medicine. Her firm backside peeking out from the apron was an excellent sight, but a pain reliever or two or four, might help me to appreciate it better.

I knew I couldn't tell Isabella. She was a goody two shoes through and though. There was no way she was going to give me the money. She'd call the cops and make a big spectacle of the whole thing. This was also my name on the line. I wasn't about to go down, running to some woman either.

Alice came back in the room and handed me the pain pills. I took them willingly and sipped on some water. Alice kept sighing and fiddling with the apron. She was thinking about something and I fucking wished she would spit it out already. I yelled at her saying such. She jumped off the bed slightly, startled by my tone. Her movement made the bed shake, which in turn caused pain for me. I was two seconds away from kicking her out and sending her back to her shitty ass apartment.

What she said next surprised the shit outta me.

"Why not just steal it? Take the money from someone who has a lot of it. You can do all of that computer shit, right? By the time they know it's missing, Paul would be paid, Isabella would be safe, and we would be gone." Her voice was so low and shy. I thought my usual loud and fiery Alice had been replaced.

It took me a moment to get over my shock, but I did. I thought about me taking money from someone, robbing someone else to make sure I kept myself alive, and not get fucking caught. Who the fuck could I steal from?

Peter "Grade A Loser" Whitlock.

I knew this was the best fucking plan ever. I was never going to have enough money to take the company from him. IDealTech was as profitable as they come. It would take decades at Paul's table just to buy in on the board, and that's if I was lucky. If I couldn't take my father's company from his greasy hands, then I'd take the money that was owed to me. I reached for Alice and pulled her to me. My body was screaming in pain, but I was going to reward her greatly.

I straddled her across my lap and brought my fingers down to her tight hole. I wanted her wet for me and she didn't disappoint.

"Sharing is caring, Alice," I whispered in my deep voice.

Her moans started and I lay back, letting her do all the work. This was the life and I wasn't about to lose it, just switching it to a more tropical location.

Later that night I kicked Alice out and told her I needed to concentrate. I never told her who I was going to be robbing. In some ways, I didn't want to implicate her. She had enough trouble being with me already. I sat down at my computer and began working on a program that would bring me freedom. What sucked was that there was a lot I didn't know, but then I remembered the specs from the new security program. It fit my worm like a fucking glove. There were still a lot of kinks, but I was going to get through it.

I called out of work the next day. It was fucking Monday anyway. There was no way in hell I could come in there looking like I did and not get asked a ton of fucking questions. I was fried and needed the day to recoup. I got up a little after lunch and made me a quick snack before getting back to the program. It was about eight in the evening when my cell started ringing. I figured it was Alice. No one else would be calling me.

"Alice, I don't have time for you take a ride on The Cullenator," I spoke, welcoming the break.

"It's a good thing I have fucking taste," the harsh voice said on the other line.

I couldn't hide my smile.

"Well, to what do I owe this pleasure, Mr. Whitlock?"

"The next stage of your project was due. I am sure you have seen that I am not against firing people. So if you want your job, you'll be there tomorrow," he growled and hung up.

I slammed my phone down, pissed that he would talk to me that way. Fuck him! Well Mr. High and Mighty was certainly about to get his. I couldn't afford to be fired now. There would be no way for me to upload my worm into the system. Around midnight, I called it a night, preparing myself for the day ahead.

When I got to the office, Peter was on a tirade. I wasn't the only one behind and he was cracking the whip. Aro's company had set their launch earlier than ours. Peter was pushing us to get ours out faster. I went ahead and did the work. I didn't need him over here bothering me. I needed time to scope the office, find a way to our main servers, so I could upload my special gift.

I was at the copier, kicking it for the fiftieth time. The side fell off onto the floor and sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. I leaned down to pick it up when I saw a badge. I flipped it over and saw that it was Jane's. She used to have access to the servers. They should have deactivated her badge, but knowing those shits in security, since it was probably reported lost by her, they didn't fucking bother. I pocketed my little surprise and went back to my desk. I wished there was a way I could test it, but I knew once used, I had a 24-hour window. I was sure that her name was flagged. It would take them some time to discover the worm, by then I'd be long gone.

By the end of the day, I was fucking beat. Work was annoying as fuck and I was stuck driving the fucking Volvo I had in college. It was a damn mom car. Carlisle bought it for me saying that he wanted me to have something safe. Having no money of my own yet, I had to suffer. I had hoped that I would be able to get my car back from Paul, but I knew he wouldn't give it up. A deal was a deal.

When I walked in my condo, I found Alice on the couch. Her little legs were crossed and the left one was bouncing at a vigorous pace. She had a fucking attitude and I was not in the mood for it. She stormed me, pointing her boney little finger in my chest. She was going on and on about us being partners and that she wasn't going to let me do this alone. Alice wanted to know who my target was and when the shakedown would happen. I grabbed her digging digit and pushed her back towards the door. I told her she was on a need to know basis, and right now, she didn't need to know. I took my condo keys off her key ring and pushed her out the door. I gave her a panty soaking kiss and shut the door. I had shit to finish and I have had enough of people jumping on my back today.

I worked through the night on the program. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up around eight in the morning still in my desk chair. I scrambled to get ready and was off in my shiny, silver Volvo to get to work. Needless to day, Peter was a douche again. Alice was constantly texting me telling me shit I already knew. I knew I only had two days left. Friday was barreling down on me and I felt like I was going to puke. All of this was riding on a keycard that may or may not work, an untested worm, and a fucking prayer from a hardcore sinner like me. I vowed that if I made it out of this alive, I'd look at churches more. I won't fucking go in, but I'd look.

When the day was almost over, I sent Alice a text to make sure she had her passport on her. She thought I was going to run and said that Paul had a reach farther than I expected. They could come after her friends and family. I didn't give a shit about them. I was struggling to keep caring about Alice at this point. I told her to fucking trust my judgment and I'd see her Friday.

When I arrived home that night, there was a brunette hanging out by my door. She was curvy and her long mahogany hair was in rivulets down her back. She turned around and I was immediately disgusted.

"Isabella, what are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd come to talk to you," she said meekly.

She was bigger since the last time I saw her. She looked ready to pop. Isabella noticed my gaze and put up two fingers, point down to her belly. I got it, two babies. But damn she was huge. I opened my apartment and walked in. I didn't offer her anything, but listened to her spiel about family and helping each other. She wanted to help me and give me $4,000 dollars. I wanted to laugh in her fucking face. That wasn't even a drop in the fucking tank! I needed more than that now.

"I am just trying to help how I can, Edward. I don't have any family, well, but you. And the only friend I have is Peter and I feel so bad taking up his time. These babies will need a family. I am going to need some help. I can help you, if you are willing to help me," she finished.

"Then give me $200,000 now upfront and I will even move back in the big house with you. I'll even let you play fucking mommy with me even though I am older than you," I replied.

She gasped and just looked at me all wide eyed. Yeah, just like I thought. I knew that she wouldn't do it.

"Are you in some type of trouble, Edward?" She said with a hint of fear in her eyes. "Peter has connections. I'm sure...,"

I didn't let her finish. I rolled my eyes and tugged her towards the door. I wished her goodbye and slammed the door in her face. It must be "National Throw A Bitch Out Your Condo" Week!

Isabella, nor Alice, contacted me for the rest of the night, and for that I was grateful. I finally finished my program and was scared shitless for the next day.

Thursday morning came and I actually made it to work on time. I planned to wait till most of the office was cleared out, look like I was leaving, but linger and hide in the bathroom. Midday on Thursday I got a picture message from Alice.

"This is what I can do to your girl at anytime. My money, noon on Friday." – Paul

He was smiling from ear to ear, holding a knife to Alice's throat. She was clearly scared as her face was contorted in fear and the blade was glistening with the tears that had spilled. I was pissed for sure and took it out on my furniture. I replied back to him telling him I would be there. I tried to get through the rest of the day, but I was filled with so much anxiety and anger. I feared getting caught and going to prison or lashing out on Paul, killing him in the process. Then I'd be in jail for larceny and murder. Again, I accepted the fact that I was too pretty for prison, and therefore could not fuck this up.

The day ended and my fellow co-workers didn't waste time leaving the office. It was Thursday and people were eager for Friday. I waited till about six and made my way to the server room. I kissed Jane's keycard for luck and pressed it to the lock. I never thought a little green light could look so sexy. I quickly opened the door and set my watch for the 24-hour countdown. I made it back to the main entry port of the server and linked it up to my laptop. I downloaded my worm and prayed it fucking worked. I would have to check later. At that moment, I needed to get the fuck outta there.

I had setup an off shore account connected to the worm. It was bounced off several locations. They would have to piggyback it twenty-seven times before they found the original. I couldn't even wait to get home to find out. I pulled over the side of the road and logged into the bank account. $97,000 dollars was already there looking nice and pretty. Yes, I needed only $200,000 for Paul, but I was going to take a little more to make sure I could live well for some time. I refreshed the page again and it was at $122,341.66. By noon tomorrow, it would all be there and I would leave Paul's to head off to some place sunny. Once I had all the money, its dummy placeholder would disappear, showing Peter a big, fat fuck you.

I rushed home and packed a bag. I knew I would never be back here again, so I needed to pack those things I held dear. First thing I did was grab the picture of my dad and I, a couple sets of clothes I couldn't live without, and a picture of me next to my old car, my Mercedes McLaren. I looked around and knew there was nothing else I was going to need. I destroyed my computer. It hurt to do so, but I had to. I did take my netbook with me to keep track of the account. I grabbed the pre-paid cell I bought from the store across town. It was simple, but I knew I might need it to call Alice. I checked the account again, as I couldn't resist. It now read $200,411.78. It was such a delicious sight.

I called up my lawyer Jenks and asked him for a cash advance on an account. He was the only one I knew that would do it and not ask questions. I met him that night, transferred him the money, and then he gave me the cash I was going to need to pay Paul with. For the first time ever, he asked if all was okay, if he should be worried. I laughed and told him things were fucked, but he had nothing to worry about, for himself. I threw the money in my Volvo and headed home.

I didn't sleep all night. I tried, really I did, but I was waiting on the cops to come banging down my door. It was a little past eight, so I decided to get up and get ready. After a long shower and a bowl of lucky charms – I needed all the luck I could get – I headed over to Paul's. I texted Alice and told her to meet me there. I got a text back from her and it was even scarier than the picture message I got earlier:

She's been enjoying my company all this time, Cullen. – Paul

I assumed she was being held as collateral. I rolled my eyes at Paul's antics, but whatever.

It was eleven in the morning and I was early, but I didn't care. I wanted this over and done with. I walked up to the door and two chicks were guarding the door. Was Paul serious? I guess it was daytime and there wasn't much to do, but this was a joke. I couldn't stop my laughter.

"What the fuck is so funny?" The woman with the scarred face asked the other who was taller, more fit.

"I don't know Emily. I think this dick finds it funny that we are watching the place for Paul," answered the fit chick.

Honestly, they were both hot, even the one with the fucked up face had a smoking body. I was glancing over their shapes appreciatively when the fit one quickly charged me, crouching down low, and did a sweeper-kick. I was on my back with Scar-face's knee in my throat.

"Now, now girls. Play nice," Paul voice sang.

They jumped up and pulled me up, dusting off my outfit. They apologized and stepped back behind Paul.

"Scary bitches aren't they. Emily and Leah are worse than Embry and Quil. Like feeding men to a bunch of wolves. Wasn't sure I could trust you Edward. Men do crazy things," he spoke and gestured me to come in.

Once back in his office, I noticed Alice was on the floor, bound and gagged. She was being used as a foot rest for another woman who was sitting on the couch. I noticed that she looked similar to the other two, like sisters. She was definitely younger. I tried to go to Alice but was stopped by Emily.

"Claire, please free Alice for me," Paul asked as he sat at his desk.

She did as she was told and released Alice. Paul dug around his desk and pulled out a stack of papers. I noticed they were the contracts I signed. I was shoved into the chair in front of his desk by Leah. Paul smiled at me and asked for his money. I lift the bag and toss it on his desk. He raised an eyebrow at me, but I raised mine right back. He backed down from my challenge, more interested in the contents of the bag. His greedy little eyes shined as he took out stack after stack of bills. Immediately, all three ladies get up to use the count machines on the table next to Paul. I didn't mind that he wanted to count. He had no trust for me. Plus, I knew Jenks wasn't stupid enough to fuck me over. He never knew when he could be good as dead.

I looked over at Alice and she was in the corner shaking like a leaf. I got up to go to her and four guns clicked and were pointing right at me. I stopped and threw my hands up

"No one moves during money counting. We consider this a religious experience," Paul spoke seriously and then re-holstering his gun. The girls did as well and went back to counting.

The money was all there and Paul had me sign the contract on the paid line. He then stamped it paid and told Claire to file it away. It was so business-like.

"You're not welcome back here, Cullen. Take the skank with you. Alice, you're fired. Now get out," Paul spoke as he pushed us back out his office, throwing Alice's purse at her.

We were literally thrown outside and I wondered where the girls found the strength to do it. I grabbed Alice and ran to the car. She was still shaking, but we had to go and like now. That fucking Volvo sped off quickly to our next destination. I parked my car at the airport, grabbed my bag and went straight to the ticket counter. I asked the agent for two first class tickets to Rio. She told me there was one leaving in thirty minutes; it would connect in Sao Paolo, Brazil, where we would take a small plane to Rio. Luckily, I knew O'Hare well enough to maneuver through the mayhem. I paid for the tickets and paid a guy driving those carts to get us there faster. Alice was disoriented to say the least.

We got there with twenty minutes to spare. I took those last few seconds to log in and check the final count in the bank. I pulled it up and I nudged Alice to look. I logged in and pulled up the account: $10,801,729.42. I had taken eleven million dollars from Peter. I had wanted more, but the bank I was using had a limit for new accounts. Alice's eyes went wide and I chuckled. I called ahead in Rio and scheduled for a car to pick us up. It was going to be 16-hour flight and I wanted to be on my way. I then secured a quaint bungalow to rent on a little island off the coast of Rio. Just as I finished our preparations, our flight was called. Alice was trying to ask me questions, but was too flabbergasted. She was looking like a fucking fish. I told her I would tell her everything come Rio.

Alice slept the majority of the flight. I was still anxious. I would not be calm until we were off the plane and on the island. Alice finally woke the last hour to Sao Paolo. She was bouncing in her seat and that calmed me greatly. It made me feel like everything was going to be okay. We landed safely and went to catch our small plane to Brazil. Alice had stopped to get a big hat and scarf. She donned her huge ass shades and was smiling from ear to ear. It felt good to make someone happy, but she better not get used to it. We had to create new lives and generate more income. I was a man that liked to live well and dammit if I had to work anymore for it.

We finally made it to the fucking island. I tied the boat and fell into the fucking sand. This was going to be home for the next month until we figured out what to do next. I grabbed Alice and pulled her down to me. My ribs were still fucking sore, but I didn't care. I took her right there in the sand. I always wanted to have sex on the beach. Now that I had, I never wanted to do it again. Fucking shit was in every crevice. Alice and I explored the house and got settled. I cooked us dinner and Alice waited with baited breath to find out what I had done.

I took out the pre-paid phone very extravagantly. You would have thought I was a fucking hand model. I dialed the number of my program and released a virus that would have Peter shitting bricks for days. It also would dissipate the money placeholder. Peter was going to notice really quickly that he had eleven million dollars missing. After that, I destroyed the phone with flair. Alice was laughing, but asked me what the hell was going on.

So I told her, everything; from robbing my boss Peter with my computer program to the craziness of getting to Paul to pay him off. I left out no detail. Her eyes got wider and wider. She said nothing the rest of the night. As a matter of fact, she asked to go for a walk alone down the beach. I gave her the space she needed. I knew this was a lot to take in. She would be implicated on the fact alone that she left the country with me. Yes it was her idea, but saying and doing are two different things.

When she came back, she jumped on me and I tumbled back on the bed.

"Here's to a new life together Edward," Alice said as she kissed me passionately.

"Alec, I'm Alec Masen now. That sounds like a good name," I said returning her kiss.

"I guess I'll be Diana. I always want to be a princess."

I took Alice repeatedly that night. She even screamed out Alec a few times. It was sexy as fuck and brought her several more orgasms because of it. I tasted her sun-kissed skin and she bit every inch of mine available to her. We fucked all night and into morning. Alice wanted to go into the town down the beach. So we took a walk down the beach for breakfast. After the amazing sex she'd given me last night, I'd swim her Rio on my back if she asked me to.

We had a good time running up and down the beach. She was collecting seashells and I was just relaxing, enjoying being able to smile. Around noon, Alice said she was getting hungry. So we made our way back to the house. I was going to show Alice how to grill. I wasn't going to do all the fucking cooking around here. She was not going to fucking domesticate me. I laughed to myself as I realized that it was probably a lost cause, as I was too happy to care.

We were pouring into the house, laughing our asses off. I headed towards the kitchen with Alice trailing behind me. We were interrupted by a throat clearing. I paused, closing my eyes and praying to dear God I didn't hear anything. The look on Alice's face told me it wasn't my imagination. I turned and looked at what made the sound.

Peter fucking Whitlock was sitting at our kitchen table. He was wearing a gray suit, crisp white shirt, and a blue tie. It was custom made and very expensive. He ran one hand over this blonde, spiked hair. His leg was crossed and his fingers were tapping across his knee. A tall, fit, and deadly looking man was standing behind Peter. I recognized him as one of the two bodyguards Peter had. Why he needed them, I'd never understand. This guy looked lean, but I heard he took down three men with his pinky. He was only known as J. He was wearing black slacks, a white shirt, bolo tie, a black vest, and black shades. A fedora sat low on his brow and his blonde hair was hanging out of his hat wildly.

I pulled Alice closer to me and slowly backed out the kitchen. If J was here, then I knew the other was not far behind. We got almost out the kitchen when we ran into something hard. I turned around and there was the one in question, Big E. He was wearing similar shades to J, but was wearing a black suit and tie. He walked towards us and we had no fucking choice but to go back into the kitchen. I contemplated trying to run, but J had already come closer to us, essentially blocking all exits.

"Now, Edward. It seems that you thought I was either too stupid to know that you were stealing from me or wouldn't have the balls to do anything about it," Peter stated.

Actually, it was a little bit of both.

"Mr. Whitlock, let me explain...," I attempted to talk to him.

"Mr. Whitlock? We are so formal all of a sudden, Edward. I think you have done enough, _Mr. Cullen_. There was a time when the fact that my former partner and best friend, your father Carlisle, would have made a difference in me killing you. Unfortunately, he has been gone for some time now. I think I've been loyal enough."

Shit! Did he say he was going to kill me? Who the fuck did he think he was?

"My father made that company you bastard. You would be nothing without him. Who do you think you are? Some mafia prince?"

I was hit hard on my left side. It was Big E. I knew he could have put more force behind that. I looked over to Alice to make sure she was okay. I was shocked to see that she was giving Big E her "I wanna fuck you" stare down. Now my own girl was betraying me?

"Edward, you don't know shit about me. Your father was the brains behind the technology at IDealTech, but I made the business model. I made the money. Your daddy had no business sense whatsoever. Without me, he'd be back trying to marry the hooker that was your mother."

I couldn't believe what he was saying. Carlisle told me my mother was a girl he went to college with. They had no time for dating, but got together for sex. She got pregnant, but he wanted to keep the child. He said she died in childbirth. I was a ho's son. This was all fucked up! Now, I was going to die.

"I guess daddy never told you about her. Bitch was a thief and a cutthroat liar. Only good thing she gave your father was you. So when she overdosed after you were born, I wasn't surprised."

"You're the liar! My father would never be with a woman like that. Well, except until he started dating that cunt, Isabella," I growled out.

Big E sighed and J tisked me. What the fuck was that about? Peter pulled out a gun and pointed it directly at me. He looked so mad. I half expected steam to blow out his ears.

"You can steal my money, insult my business, but never talk about Isabella that way. That woman is a saint and if Carlisle hadn't married her, I would have," Peter said and slowly lowered his gun.

I thought that maybe if I talked to him, I could draw this out. Buy me some time.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked.

"I am not as stupid as you take me for. I have connections in all kinds of places Edward. Paul Lahote has been in Chicago for many years. How do you think his business got off the ground? You'd be surprised that he has a Law degree. Gotta hate those fucking contracts don't ya," he smirked.

"You asshole!" I screamed and Big E stepped closer, shaking his head at me.

"As I was saying, you also didn't know about the camera in the server room, and that Aro friend of yours sure will talk if he has the right amount of money. He is currently sitting in Carlisle's old office. Nice guy," Peter joked.

I began to panic. Aro! That fucker! How the hell was I supposed to know about a camera in the server room? Peter never had cameras at the office for fear someone would tap in and steal information. I was so fucking stupid. I could feel my heart about to jump out my chest. So I did the first thing I could think of.

"Please...please... I'll do anything," I said as I grabbed Alice and shoved her towards Peter. "Here, you can have Alice!"

"Been there. Done that. Disappointment if you ask me." Peter smirked.

"I agree," J added.

"I, on the other hand, have to disagree. Alice is a woman of...extreme tastes," Big E chuckled deeply.

I couldn't believe what I was fucking hearing. My stunned face morphed into an icy glare at Alice. Alice simply smirked and sat down on Peter's lap. She then began to tell me how much I have been a bad boy. She said how Mr. Whitlock was concerned about my involvement in the theft of our new program. I was livid by this point and I knew if I couldn't kill anyone else, I was going to kill Alice.

"You know Edward, when I suggested you robbing someone I thought you were going to swindle it from Isabella. I didn't know you'd be dim-witted enough to steal from Mr. Whitlock. That's just plain stupid," she giggled and kissed Peter on the cheek.

She hopped off his lap and grabbed my netbook. She logged into the account and I didn't even know she had my log in and password. She must have watched me. Alice handed it to Peter and bounced liked an irritating puppy.

"Thank you, Alice," Peter said with a large smile.

He then gave Alice a card and she typed in a few things. She turned the screen my way and I watched as my money was transferred out of my account. That money is mine!

"Mr. Whitlock doesn't like to employ men with such bad debts. It wasn't going to take long to get rid of you. I was sent to…speed things along." Alice crossed her arms and glared right back at me.

It was all a fucking lie. I thought over what she just said and she made me do it. It was all her fault. She gave me the idea. She was the one who encouraged me to borrow more from Paul. A rage came over me and as quick as I could I reached back and connected to Alice's face. She spun around and fell into the side of the kitchen island, sliding onto the floor. My rage was quickly quelled when I was tossed into the near wall. Big E lifted me up with one hand by my throat. His other raised his shades and I locked eyes with his baby blues. I was sure my face turning the same color.

"Big E, place the fool down," Peter said as he stood. "You shouldn't have done that. Big E here has taken quite the fancy to this little one."

Big E loosened his hold and brought me down to my feet. He didn't let my neck go completely and squeezed every now and then. Peter picked up Alice's passed out body and carried her and my netbook out.

"Boys, make a mess. Huge. Big," he laughed.

I didn't deserve this. I didn't deserve any of this. I was Edward fucking Cullen. Big E cracked his knuckles on his free hand and J took his jacket off slowly. He laid it gently across one of the table chairs and walked over to us. His foot connected to my already healing ribs and I felt the air leave my lungs. Big E let go of my neck as I fell over. He too took off his jacket and just tossed it on the kitchen island. J then kicked me again across the face and I felt the blood rise up from my mouth. I spit it out on both of them.

"I'm Edward Cullen. I have money, plenty of money. Call Isabella Cullen. She is my stepmom, but she will give you double what Peter is. Just let me go," I bargained.

"I doubt the lonely widow will be available. Just this past Thursday she went on a hot date with Mr. Whitlock," Big E said.

"Yeah, gorgeous woman like that wouldn't stay single for long. No family, no friends? Oh Mr. Whitlock will be everything she needs," J spoke.

"You stay from her!" I screamed at them.

I was going to need her money and her help to get out of this shit. If Peter got his hooks in her, then she'd be on his side.

"Not going to be possible Eddie. Seems like Peter is rather smitten with her. She's just what he needs to calm that temper of his." Big E's fist connected with my nose and I heard a sickening crack.

"Oh I just love a good love story," J joked.

"Texas or Tennessee Style?" Big E asked J.

"We did Texas last time. How about some Tennessee BBQ." J said with a large smile.

It sickened me and I just slumped on the floor.

"Oh, nothing like home," Big E sighed.

The last thing I saw was J's foot heading towards my face. Then I felt my skin burning. After that, I just couldn't take it anymore and let go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it was long, but thank you for sticking with it. I would love to know what you think of it.**


End file.
